


Fetch

by AngelusLorelei



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from Ostagar Loghain begins to brood on Cailan and darkspawn.  Then he receives some comfort from an unexpected source.</p><p>A short one-shot set after the Return to Ostagar DLC featuring Loghain Mac Tir and everyone's favorite four-legged war dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetch

Back at camp Loghain sat quietly by himself. Once again he was grateful that all of the Warden’s companions gave him a wide birth. Despite what he had said to the Grey Warden, he was glad that they had properly cremated Cailan. For all Cailan’s foolishness and arrogance, not even he deserved to be left for the darkspawn.

Suddenly the mabari barked. Started, Loghain stood and reached for his sword. But nothing had spooked the dog. No darkspawn, no bandits, not even a damn wolf in sight. The Grey Warden turned her head slightly.

“What is it dog?”

The mabari whined and pawed at her leg. 

“Okay.” She smiled, “But just for a little while.”

The dog bounced around happily before running into the Warden’s tent. When the giant beast emerged, he had a large stick clenched in his teeth. He whined, wagging his stump of a tail and wriggling himself practically into his mistress’s lap. 

“All right! All right! Get off you bloody beast!” 

She laughed as the hound dropped his prize to lick her cheeks. Wiping her face, the Warden stood and began tossing the stick for the dog to fetch. It was an… endearing sight. Loghain sighed. He remembered doing the same thing with Adalla. Though Adalla had certainly been much more dignified than this silly beast. Hearing the tread of a boot behind him, he turned to find the assassin standing near him. 

“It is... cute no? Fereldan’s mightiest warrior playing with her dog?”

“No.” Loghain grunted, “It’s foolish. A waste of time.”

The elf frowned, “Ah well we are camped for the night, it can do no harm. Besides, that dog needs all the exercise he can get or there will be no sleep for me tonight.”

“I had thought, considering your relationship with the Warden, you wouldn’t be sleeping tonight anyway.”

Loghain watched with amusement as the elf’s eyes widened with shock. But, instead of retreating or sputtering, the man only laughed.

“Ah yes well, that would depend on her no?”

“A lot depends on her.” Loghain growled.

“Yes,” the elf agreed, “So it certainly wouldn’t do for her to lose her edge or to… fracture under the pressure now would it?”

Before Loghain could retort, the stick hit his boot. He looked down as the mabari skidded to stop at his feet. To his surprise the dog looked up at him, wagged its tail, and quickly offered him the stick.

“Ah,” the assassin grinned, “It seems that our Kiharl has taken a liking to you! I am told this is a great honor among your people.”

“It is.” Loghain stared down at the expectant animal.

“You can’t possibly expect me to-”

The dog, Kiharl, interrupted him with a whine, cocking his head.

“I don’t-”

The dog’s whines increased in pitch and sadness. The two warriors stared at each other for a moment and then-

“Oh all right! But just once you bloody mongrel…” 

The dog barked happily bouncing expectantly. Loghain sighed and tossed the stick which Kiharl chased with a happy yip. Turning back to the fire, Loghain caught the Warden’s eye. He raised a brow daring her to comment. But instead she just smiled at him and saluted before getting knocked over by Kiharl in his eagerness.

Shaking his head Loghain turned away before he could see the Warden slip the dog a biscuit and whisper, “Good boy.”


End file.
